To Solve a Memory
by writeratheart4
Summary: a teenage girl somehow tangles with Sherlock Holmes as he tries to solve the crime. but how can he do that if the victom doesn' remember anything? but what happens when her mind is played with, turning her away from what she truly knows. and will Sherlock finally realize that caring is not a disadvantage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters besides my own

I awoke as a man splashed water on my head. His grey, combed hair showed clearly his age. Which was clearly in the forties or fifties. Then a little old woman. Wrinkly cheek bones, blonde dyed hair. Makeup.

"Where am I" my voice sounded distant to myself. A fear then struck me. What was my name. where did I come from.

"You're in flat 221B" the man with combed hair cut off my thoughts.

"Where?" I squinted, trying to release myself of the grogginess.

"London, Britain!" the little old lady smiled joyfully. "You've been unconscious for two days! Get a good sleep?" her tone was happy. I found it suspicious.

"Not at all" I sighed as I sat up on the couch I had been lying on.

"Where are my manners" the old lady huffed. "I am Mrs. Hudson"

"And I am John Watson" the man nodded "I'm a doctor".

"I would tell you who I was" I frowned "But I fear I don't remember".

"Oh it will come back to you darling. All in good time" Mrs. Hudson smiled and walked into a small kitchen across the room.

"Well" I asked John, who remained watching me "Where did I come from?"

"Lestrade called us. He couldn't solve the case" John sighed and grabbed a newspaper, opening it.

"Us? You mean Mrs. Hudson and yourself? And what case?" I was beginning to grow frustrated with my memory, and the man in front of me.

"No" John chuckled at the thought of Mrs. Hudson on a case. "Sherlock and I" he said coolly, looking over a page in the news.

"Sherlock?" I asked, looking around the small living room.

(My first published story! please review and help me improve :)


	2. Chapter 2

As if on queue, a rather tall man walked through the door. Long overcoat, black curly hair.

"And that, is Sherlock" John sighed and sat back in his chair. The man did a quick smile and vanished in the kitchen.

"Why am I not in a hospital? I was unconscious, after all"

"Sherlock stated he needed to ask questions"

"He's not going to get very far" I mumbled, wondering where I would go if I were useless.

"Oh?" The man asked, looking up from his newspaper.

I felt too exhausted to explain and slid into silence as John stood and walked into the kitchen. The room smelled of chemicals, with the strong mustiness. I heard whispers and a unfamiliar voice, which must have been of Sherlock, yell at Mrs. Hudson. Then all was quite. I did not want to stay there. I didn't feel comfortable.

With in a few minutes, the tall Sherlock walked back out and sat in John's chair.

"What is your name?" he asked in a rather toneless voice.

"I- I don't remember" I felt my heart beat faster, it was bothering me.

"Think he insisted "Go go your mind palace"

"My what?"

"Where you keep everything you know" he huffed, I could sense he was already a bit annoyed. But none the less, I looked down at my feet and thought. _Emily, no. Amelia, no. Jane, no! No No No! _My mind scrolled through names I could think of.

"Um…." I hesitated, it was right at the tip of my tongue. "Halo!" I might have said it a bit too loud.

"Halo." Sherlock repeated "What a peculiar name. are you sure?"

"it sounds right" I stated a bit quieter, repeating it at a mumble.

"Do you remember who knocked you out?"

"Someone hit me?" my eyes widened in alarm.

"Yes" he said in a calm voice.

"Where?" I blinked with curiosity.

"The rail road tracks. Just a few blocks from here"

"No" I sat back in the couch's folds "I can't remember.

Sherlock stood and walked back into the kitchen, where the mumbling resumed. I felt awkward, but didn't know what to do about it.

I was about to walk into the kitchen when a huge noise exploded behind me. Without warning, as if I were the Fortune's fool, I met blackness again. But this time, it wasn't only dark. Someone else was there.


End file.
